Night Wish
by Alaura Nova Shadowmane
Summary: My first one-shot of Batman and Wonder Woman romance . Enjoy the heated passion under the moonlight.


**Night Wish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these DC Comic characters  
**

* * *

The gloaming sky was showing a vast amount of stars as the full moon, with all her beauty and mystery, shone the comforting allure of light.

Standing on the smooth surface of the enclosed archway of the patron goddess of love was the woman that could capture the love of any man by her flawless complexion, ruby lips that glowed like treasured jewels and starlit eyes of the colors of the endless waters. In the powerful gaze, a restless spirit was locked in aching to break out from it's prison.

The calm wind whispered with the shadows.

The Princess of Amazons turned showing the look of patience as the cool breeze blew through the thick strands of her raven hair and the tip of her pale blue dress that heightened the hues of her eyes. She was waiting for her lover to return from a battle that he endured each night he placed the dark helm over his well-defined body. A body that showed the shadows of grief and pain.

There was movement in the shadows of the trees. A lurking figure drew closer - the dark embers of his dazzling hazel eyes captured his very soul. He passed the rose covered bushes that gave off the sweet scent of love. He gazed at his princess. The woman that empowered him with tender moments that he craved each night he placed the armor on. She was the only one that took the haunting - conceiving - nightmares away as he faded into her warm embrace.

Batman - concealing a bruise on his razor sharp cheek - drew closer to her. His darkened features captained the shafts of light that shone through the branches of the entwining fruit trees. With his cowl attracting the surrounding darkness, he advance slowly with burning desires of the heart.

His body was closing in as Diana's silver bracers captured the moons power.

"Princess," He whispered in a soothing tone with a hint of shade. He tasted her profound name like it was pure sweetened honey from the gods.

Diana's face lit up with unconfined joy. She turned around and gazed at the man she loved. Her eyes dazzled with delight.

Batman walked up the stone steps, keeping a fixed stare from her allure. His long cape blew in the calmly wind. His iris' were filled with untouched desires that he kept hidden. His lips were formed into a straight line and tightened as he breathed her enticing scent of jasmine.

Every fiber of his body felt the combustion that was welling deep inside.

Diana moved closer as his body stood three inches away. She looked at the scuff marks of the armor that were created by the vile monsters he fought and the left overs of dried crimson stain on the corner of his lip.

Her warm hand touched his glistening flesh. His gloved hand captured hers and held it firmly. She looked steady into the darkness of his eyes and saw the pain that was trapped. Pain that he had endured all his life.

Her warm hand moved upwards to the sleek graphite surface of his mask. Ocean blue eyes beamed with the untamed desire to kiss him.

Batman nodded.

"Take off the cowl," He allowed her to embrace the real man underneath the fierce exterior. Diana slowly grasped both sides of cowl and pulled it off gently, showing the face of the charming and luring Bruce Wayne; his chiseled features and a mysterious appeal to the shadows that made the intensity of his emotions boil.

She leaned her sleek muscled body and crashed her chest onto his - feeling the heat that he was giving off. Inside the shell of Bruce Wayne, the soul of the man felt the pressure of any man who had met his true love that was a gift from the heavens. There was no other woman like his princess. Tonight he was going to claim her as his own under the moonlight.

He was ready to capture her beauty and grace into his strong arms as he felt the defeat within his heart as she gazed up at him with eternal flame and passion.

Diana pulled herself in closer to him. Her ample and firm breasts pressed against his armored chest.

He could feel her power through the flesh and bone.

Bruce's eyes narrowed, looking at her untouched ruby lips that gleamed with deep reds mixed into the flesh.

"What is your night wish?" She asked coaxing her words of warm breath.

Bruce leaned in forward. Both tips of their noses formed a center diamond. His strong arms wrapped around her sleek back covered like blue silk. He gestured his neck and closed in on her lips. Diana's head moved backward as she felt the freedom. His hand ran through the thick strands. He was ready to give her his wish. To devote himself to her by sharing his secret that he was ready to reveal.

With his heart thumping in his chest, Bruce aligned his lips and opened his mouth. He crashed them to hers hard, tasting the sweetness of her as her eyes closed. Tips of their tongues touched sparking electrifying satisfaction within. His hand moved to caress her well muscled thigh.

He was giving her the truth. He loved her more than life itself. This was the real man kissing her with empowering thoughts and urges that he could not refuse to release. Her power was enticing to his mortal body.

All the pain that he kept closed within the walls of his soul had faded. Her love was mending the inflicting wounds he carried.

Bruce unlocked his lips and confessed. "Diana, I love you." He spoke with power in his voice. "Your love is all I have ever wished for. And all will I ever wish for."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He had made his statement.

Diana looked into his eyes with an endearing smile. "I love you, Bruce Wayne."

His sober gaze met the oceans dream that dwelt within her eyes. "Then we both have our wishes granted."

He pressed his lips and kissed her with a fierce passion that no man could ever give a lover.

Diana was more than his lover. She was his entirety.


End file.
